sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Joles
| birth_place = Glendora, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | other_names = Rob Joles | occupation = Voice actor, musician | years_active = 1981–present | spouse = Pat Brady | website = }} Robert "Bob" Joles (born July 16, 1959, in Glendora, California) is an American voice actor and musician. Filmography Anime * Naruto – Fujin * Transformers: Robots in Disguise – X-Brawn Animation Film Video games * Armored Core V – Oslward Warwickshire, AC Pilot * Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest – Additional Voices * Destroy All Humans! – Scientist #1 & G-Man #2 * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII – Grimoire Valentine * Epic Mickey – Gremlin Gus * EverQuest II – Modinite Z'Vol, Lieutenant llgar, Marshal Glorfel, Timothy Cooper, Olabumi Rashita, Koth Klorn, Generic Night Blood Warrior Enemy * Fantastic Four – Blastaar * Final Fantasy XV – Iedolas Aldercapt * God of War II – Barbarian King, Icarus, Cronos, Hades * Guild Wars – King Adelbern, Additional Voices * Guild Wars 2 – Bohcht, Ijint, Nahautl, King Adelbern * Guild Wars: Factions – Count zu Heltzer * Heroes of Might and Magic V – Wulfstan, Demon Sovereign, Orc 3 * Infamous – Additional Voices * Infamous Second Son – Additional Voices * Jeanne d'Arc – Bishop * Kingdom Hearts II – Additional Voices * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep – Sneezy * Lego The Lord of the Rings – Various different characters in Middle Earth * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events – Uncle Monty * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII – Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – Soldiers''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, closing credits, 4 minutes in - Metal Gear Online Unit - Voice-Over Cast - Soldiers PMC Commander * ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor – Orcs * Mighty No. 9 – Dr. Blackwell * Murdered: Soul Suspect – Additional Voices * Neopets: The Darkest Faerie – The Werelupe King * Nicktoons MLB – Mr. Nesmith * Shadows of the Damned – Demons * Skylanders: Trap Team – Additional Voices * SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! – Man Ray * SpongeBob's Truth or Square – Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob Moves In! – Mr. Krabs and Man Ray * Spider-Man 3 – Kingpin * Stormrise – Scorpion Driver, Sentinel Soldier * The Jungle Book Groove Party – Bagheera * ''The Lego Movie Videogame – Additional Voices * The Secret World – Henry Hawthorne * The Sopranos: Road to Respect – Additional Voices * The Wonderful 101 – Laambo, Walltha, Gimme * Warhammer Online: Wrath of Heroes – Elgrim * White Knight Chronicles: International Edition – King Vallos * World of Final Fantasy – Odin * World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor – Additional Voices Internet *''Sock Puppet Theatre'' – Jonas Sock *''A Very Potter Senior Year'' – Narrator Theme parks * Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye – Sallah * Disneyland Railroad – Narrator (starting Summer 2017) References External links * Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from California Category:1959 births Category:Living people Category:People from Glendora, California Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American musicians Category:21st-century American musicians Category:American tubists Category:American male video game actors